yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Chocobonyan
is a Rank A, Wind-attribute, Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he's a Rank S Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Chocobonyan is a Jibanyan riding a Chocobo, a giant bird-like creature from the ''Final Fantasy ''series. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 # Head to New Yo-kai City and go all the way to the west of the city. Talk to the Chocobo there and start the quest "Go for Gold! Chocobonyan Race!" # Go to the Secret Byway next to Shoten Temple in Blossom Heights and talk to the old woman there. She will give the player a Gysahl Greens. # Go back to New Yo-kai City and give the Gysahl Greens to the Chocobo. The Chocobo will then allow Jibanyan to ride him, becoming Chocobonyan. Chocobonyan will then want to race against the player. # Race against Chocobonyan. Upon winning the race, Chocobonyan will give the player his Yo-kai Medal, and the quest will be completed. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the Japanese version of Wibble Wobble during the Chocobonyan Race Battle event, the player could get Gysahl Greens. Using the Gysahl Greens will take the player to a map called Fantasy Forest. The map contains a single stage with Chocobonyan. The player has to beat Chocobonyan on this stage for a chance to befriend him. During the Dissidia Final Fantasy ''Collaboration event, Chocobonyan could be bought in the point shop for 1,700 Y-Points after beating Sephiroth or Bartz Klauser/Dissidia in a Slingshot Battle thirty times. At the moment, it is not possible for the player to befriend Chocobonyan. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended:' ''"Now I can finally fulfill my fantasy of being your buddy! Nya...er, kweh!" *'Loafing:' "Kweh!" *'Recieving food (favorite):' "Delicious! Kweh!" *'Recieving food (normal):' "Normal. Kweh!" *'Recieving food (disliked):' "Kweh! That's meh!" *'Being traded:' "Kweh! Finally, my fantasy of being traded is fulfilled, nyan!" Etymology "Chocobonyan" is a combination of Chocobo and nyan. "Chocobarritanyan" comes from "Chocobo" with "Chocobarrita" (Chocobar) and "Nyan". Trivia *Chocobonyan does not have a real life medal counterpart. *The Chocobo that Jibanyan is riding is very playful. For example, if Jibanyan falls off of him, the Chocobo will begin to poke him with his beak. *Chocobonyan is one of two Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 3 involved with the Final Fantasy XIV x Yo-kai Watch ''event. The other Yo-kai is Mooglenyan. *Chocobonyan's "random" nicknames in ''Yo-kai Watch 3 are: Joel, Clive, Titan, and Peckster. In other languages * Italian: Chocobonyan * French: Chocobo-nyan * Spanish: Chocobarritanyan Category:Charming Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Crossover Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Final Fantasy Crossover Characters Category:Group Yo-kai